The Diary Project
by Sakura Sohma
Summary: Grace is feeling cut off, so she gives each group member a diary that she will read at the end of the week! what will she find out about her friends? will karen ever open up? findout here! (pg13 for later chapters) please reveiw! CHAPTER 5 UP
1. The dinnerparty

Hello will and grace fans! This is my first will and grace fic, so be nice!  
  
Chapter one, the dinner party.  
  
Grace walked into Will's apartment in a light airy breeze. Jack, Karen and Will were talking on the sofa. Well, Karen was absorbed in her drink, and Will and Jack were arguing about relationships, again.  
  
"I am telling you Will, Nick doesn't want someone like you! He's so much more interested in someone like me."  
  
Will smirked. "Ah, so you're saying that Nick's straight."  
  
Karen let out a soft, "wow" into her martini glass, and jack looked put out. Those little, 'jack-is-a-woman' quips always stumped him, and it always seemed to hit a sore spot.  
  
Jack flicked his head. "Don't do that to me Will." He said sharply.  
  
Grace smirked, thrusting her tongue into her cheek. "Hi." She said.  
  
Will stood up, grinning. "Gracie!" he said, embracing her. He spotted four diaries in her hands.  
  
"Oooh," he said in mock excitement. "Is this the theme of the party? Is it the 'get-grace-drunk-until-she-spills-all-her-secrets-and-then-passes-out' party again?"  
  
Karen looked up momentarily from her fourth glass of martini, and jack watched her, grinning expectantly.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, and looked back at them with a forced smile. "No, actually, these are for you guys."  
  
"What?" they all said in unison.  
  
"Okay," she said, running over and sitting on Will's seat, as she fanned out the diaries. "I thought, that, seeing as I am now living away with Leo, I'm feeling, kind of, cut off, and I thought, if you guys had a diary for a week, wrote down your feelings, what you did, and stuff, and at the end of the week, I would take them back, and have them as a reminder that I am not as cut off as I thought."  
  
Silence followed Grace's little speech.  
  
Jack coughed. "Um, number one Grace, you have been cut off from a little thing we call reality since you were born, and two, that is a stupid idea. I don't have a diary." He laughed, but seeing everyone's expressions, he tailed off nervously. "Well, okay I do, but I –"he tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
Grace turned to Karen, expectantly. Karen looked at her blankly, and then she laughed, too. "Oh, honey, feelings, no." she shook her head, and focused her attention back to her drink.  
  
Grace was looking slightly downhearted; as she turned to face will, hope etching her face.  
  
Will sighed. "Sweetie, I haven't had a diary for- a year." He said sitting down beside her. She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So- I'm in." Will grabbed the diary.  
  
Jack's eyes kept skitting towards the diary. They rested on it for a minute, before snatching it. "Fine." He said. "It's free, so why not." He leafed through it, and Grace grinned.  
  
They all turned to stare at Karen. It was a minute or two before she realised she was being studied so intently, then looked up, unnerved. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on honey, you know I don't do, feelings, and – stuff." Karen was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under the gaze of the three, and rolled her eyes again. She took the Diary in distaste. "Fine. I'll do your stupid diary thing. What the hey, it could be fun!"  
  
The group gawped at her in shock. Karen's eyes shot open, and she looked at herself in horror. "Where the hell did that come from?!" she exclaimed.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE. Okay, I know its short, but its just an intro. The next chapter will be told from graces diary's point of view. But, I need at least three reviews to continue so... Review REVIEW REVIEW!!! And I will reply to each reviewer personally at the beginning of each new chapter!  
  
Kisses all round!  
  
Sakura. x 


	2. grace entry 1

**Thankyou for all the reviews!  
  
Lindsey: I will try my hardest to get Karen right.  
  
Heliotrope: yeah, I'm glad it's original! And yes, I will put all the diary entries in here for each chapter, although, there wont be any true jack/will romance, I think that would ruin it, and it wouldn't work for this fanfic.  
  
all4christ0398: I'm pushin! I'm pushin! Lol  
  
karenjacklove: Thankyou! To tell you the truth, I really like Karen, and I am so happy that you think I got her right!  
  
Krishnaa: Thankyou! I am a great fan of this show, and I realy wantto keep everyone in character, and yes! I love elliot too! I will try my hardest to put him in!!  
  
**CHAPTER TWO  
  
Grace's diary entry one.  
  
Tenth of July 2004.  
  
Well, yesterday I persuaded Will, Jack and Karen to do my diary project! Leo says it's a dumb idea, but, what does he know!  
  
Karen just laughed at the idea, but she took the diary anyway! How psyched am I!  
  
Wait, ew. Hm. Anyway. I finished my Moroccan bathroom design too! Let me tell you, It is fantastic! I added some Arabic aromatherapy spaces, and it totally completed the whole thing!  
  
I brought it into work, and left it out for all my clients to see. Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it! Right? Right?  
  
I wasn't even put off this morning by Karen's digging at my Ralph Lauren outlet outfit, although I happen to think that it suits me very well, black, (everyone says I look great in black.) floaty materials, and ruffles. Not too many ruffles, just enough so that people don't think I have just come out of a Batmitzva..  
  
Karen must have just been in a bad mood. Rosario must have overloaded on the fabric softener again.  
  
The Bitch we hate cost me two thousand dollars again. She just can't makeup her mind! I think she does it on purpose.  
  
I met Will for lunch today, or, more accurately, I bought Will lunch and caught him at his office. I walked in earlier than usual, and now I totally regret it.  
  
Will was all over his new boyfriend! It was gross! He had that, puppy look in his eyes, and he didn't even notice me walk in! How rude! So, I coughed, politely, but loud enough to get his attention.  
  
Wills head shot up, alarmed.  
  
I grinned. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I said, not taking my eyes off Nick.  
  
My god he was fine. If he weren't gay, and I weren't married, well, let me just tell you, I would be on his lap calling him Santa all year round! –Okay, that metaphor sounded better in my head.  
  
Will looked so embarrassed as Nick left! He was avoiding my gaze, and talking about, what was it- well it was totally irrelevant. I had to bite my tongue to stop laughing.

"so," I said. "I brought lunch.." I said this, although, that was SO not what I meant. I wanted him to spill! I wanted him to tell me everything about his new boyfriend, hey, it doesn't happen that often, and he's my best friend, it's in like, an unwritten contract that he has to tell me every detail about his love life.  
  
Will knew exactly what I meant, but he just took the lunch from me and made some stupid joke about a vending man.  
  
I was hurt, so I did the only thing possible in these situations. I hit him.  
  
"Ow!" he rubbed the spot where I hit him. He can be such a pansy.  
  
No matter how much I coaxed him, he wouldn't tell me anything! Okay,

number one.)I am his best friend, and ive already mentioned the best friend contract,

number two) he always tells me everything anyway, so what's changed now?

number 3) I thought that this diary project was meant to open up my friends! Not make them close in so much they implode!  
  
Anyway, maybe it'll be better tomorrow. I'm going to bed.  
  
Gracie- I don't see why this is upsetting you so much. Hello, you have me. Love, Leo.  
  
Leo- if you write in this again, I swear I will hang you from the nearest ceiling and leave you there for the birds to peck at your eyes. –Gracie.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
**well, that was graces first entry! It may not be the best, but im trying! Review for any suggestion or just review! I need four to carry on, so please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm so happy at the positive feedback forthis fic! (tears of joy) oh, and every reviewer will get a response at the beginnig of each chappie!  
  
kisses!  
  
sakura **


	3. will entry 1

Thankyou all for your reviews!  
  
Slick Pen: I know I don't need to... but it makes me feel loved!  
  
all4christ0398: Thankyou! I try. Buut I have a job n stuff now, so I may not update as often as I would like..  
  
karenjacklove: yeah, I thought Leo would do something like that- and the order is, Grace, will, jack and Karen. (save the best for last. Lol)  
  
Lindsey: thanks! I hope it didn't look like I tried too hard though.. and yeah, karen will be so much fun to write!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Will' entry.  
  
July tenth, 2004.  
  
Okay- well I don't know how you want me to start.  
  
Hmm. I got up, and found jack, the prancing cabaret queen eating my breakfast and drinking my coffee. What is it with him? I could make a lot of money in the dietary business with him!  
  
My slogan could be, "want to lose weight? Why not invite Jack McFarland into your home?"  
  
He-he, anyway. I managed to find some cereal, and ate it as quickly as I could, as Jack was standing over me buzzing through his toast like some, queer gopher. So, I went to work at fast as I could, my brain cant cope with jack too early in the morning.  
  
Oh, as soon as I stepped into my office, there was a message from my new client, yes, my CLIENT, Gracie, not my new secret boyfriend that I'm hiding away from you.  
  
He wants to sell his company, and he thinks that I am the only person for the job!  
  
Oh- and, as you know, Nick came to see me. I don't really want to talk about it but, he broke up with me. He said it so quietly, I had to lean really close to hear him say the dreaded words. That's when you waltzed in with lunch.  
  
So when he walked out, I couldn't look you in the eye. My funny joke about the vender was just a rouse, a cover up, a charade.  
  
Maybe Jack is better off with a girl like jack..  
  
You know what? This is stupid. I'm going to go to bed now and wallow in self pity. Goodnight gracie.  
  
()()()()()()()(  
  
that is the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters! Buut, jacks is next, and you know how much he likes to talk!!  
  
Kisses!  
  
Sakura. x 


	4. jack entry 1

Hi everyone! OH MY GOD- THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVEIWS! SOB! I CANT BELIEVE IT! I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE- A MONTH, BUT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME SINCE THEN THAT THE INTERNET HAS LET ME ON HERE! **SOB! BUT ANYWAY- HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER- JACK!!!!!!**

Jacks entry-

Why hellloooooooooooooooooooooooooo grace.

Ah- I love diary's, don't you? You can just talk and talk, and they wont act like a bitchy best friend whenever you pause for breath! (yes I meant Will)

Do you know why else I love them? Because I am so great at them! Because I am a FABULOSO writer! But I'm sure you already knew that- oh wait- no you don't, I seem to recall you two being too tied up in "days of our vent" to read my play! Well the jokes on you isn't it! Ha! Because now you have to read everything that I am writing now! So there.

Well- I'm guessing you want to know how my day went. Well- it started off normal- had breakfast- oh and- will's coco puffs are out- please tell him? I daren't- he gets very bitchy and bitey when I mention food. Ahh, that boy needs help. He looked like he was going to EAT me. Ugh.

He even tried to be funny- HA! Do you want to know what he said??

He paused- trying so hard to be dramatic, failing miserably should I add- and said something like "want to lose weight? Get Jack mac farland to come over to your house!" ha. Yeah right. It doesn't work for Will- so it wouldn't work for anyone else!

Ah- I'm so funny.

Oh And grace- loving you to delareces pieces, but- you need to let Karen take you out once in a while- you need to stop buying things from homeless people! Don't worry, Karen told me the whole story.

Oh- and did you hear??? Nick broke up with Will! Ah- I guess he wasn't a chubby chaser after all.

I might call him.

I should call him.

I did call him. Hehe.

Actually- I went out with him. Twice, and let me tell you- WOW.

Ah- I guess will just wasn't giving him what he needed- me.

Actually- he reminds me of Robert! – hmm. Robert was cute. I should call him..

Anyway- ciao for now!

**... I guess that was short too. Aaggh! I am so disappointed in myself! This just doesn't sound like jack! I need all those little facial expressions and gestures he makes! Ugh, never mind- I hope I'll get better.....**

**byesie!**

**Sakura. x**


	5. Karen entry 1

**Hello hello hello!**

**Oh wow, I cant Thankyou guys enough for all those reviews! Im really touched! Well, id better not get all sentimental because youll want to read on! To karens entry!**

KAREN

Okay honey, let me just say one thing. That shirt you wore today, no. Really, you look like you just returned from your cousin's bat-mitzvah! Really Grace, have I not already been through a thousand times that you cannot pull off ruffles?

You poor, badly dressed girl. I pity you, really I do.

I mean, lord, I work for you honey, that's what I do. You could at least meet me half way!

Ahh, even in a diary I'm funny.

And speaking of which, what is this? Newsflash. We are no longer in middle school. For everybody's sake, grow up! I mean, I haven't had a diary in… I don't think I've ever had a diary. Hmm. And the design? Come on honey! My maid could pick out better designs than you! I have to hide it somewhere because it clashes with all my furniture! Really grace, not everybody's home follows the theme of cheap and tacky. It could at least have had some style to it.

This is nice, we're communicating. Through little bits of paper stuck together. Its primitive, but it does have a certain charm..

So. How've you been able to survive all this time without Wilma?

I don't know how you can do it. You two were inseparable! Like Siamese twins joined at your boring personalities!

Ah. I crack me up.

How were you able to throw parties without her? How were you able to dress yourse-l-f..? Oh. Oops, silly me. How insensitive. I should apologise…

Anyway, there's something I have been meaning to ask you. Why are you always hanging around me during the day, doodling on those oversized bits of card, talking to people you don't know, and constantly shouting at me to do work? When I was in earshot I thought it best not to say anything, (you people tend to get violent) but I should really give you pharmacist's number. I know he'll be glad to hear from you, yes he will.

To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't passed out from boredom yet, or the fact that my body is so full of alcohol that I almost need a license!

Speaking of alcohol…

(just returning from 4 bottles of gin, hmm, ive never had that little for dinner before..) Lalala, somehow now I'm in the mood for- hey, I wonder if this pen has alcohol in…?

I am bored now. I'd better see you in your usual little ugly tomorrow.

I'm off now, need to "pay" for the ski lodge Stan will buy me tomorrow…

**_That was a really short chapter, but Karen wouldn't stick around to write so much, she'd just get bored! Im surprised she wrote that much…_**

**_Anyway, hope you like!_**

_**Review please (smile)**_


End file.
